Orinocules
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1997 Disney film, "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Hercules - Tomsk (The Wombles) *Young Hercules - Bungo (The Wombles) *Hercules - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Zeus - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Hera - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Megara - Nellie the Elephant *Hades - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Philoctetes - Berk (The Trap Door) *Baby Pegasus - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Pegasus - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Hermes - Danger Mouse *Pain and Panic - Genie and Mushu (Aladdin and Mulan) *Rabbit Pain as himself *Gopher Panic as himself *Pain and Panic as Boys - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) and Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Pain and Panic as Birds as himself *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Nessus the River Guardian - Caraticus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Muses as themselves *The 3 Fates - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina), White Wolf (Niko 2) and Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Monterey Jack and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Penelope the Donkey - Peppa Pig *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Goofy (Disney) *Boys with Frisbee - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie), Little Bear (Old Bear), P.J. (A Goofy Movie) *The Nymphs - Kayley, Lady Juliana (Quest for Camelot) and Felicia (Darkstalkers: The Animated Series) *Chariot Driver - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Sundial Seller - Boni (The Trap Door) *End-of-the-World Man - King Julian (Madagascar) *Heavy Woman - Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) *Burnt Man - Terence (Rubbadubbers) *Snowball the Cat - Jesse the Cat (Postman Pat) *Fat Man - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) *Tall Woman - Winona (Rubbadubbers) *Elderly Man - Finbar (Rubbadubbers) *Hydra - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Angry Boar as himself *Evil Lion as himself *Evil Bird as himself *Sea Monster as himself *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters as himself *Carvings - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Donkey (Shrek) *Painter - Count Duckula *Hercules Fangirls - ??? *Rock Titan - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Frost Titan - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Volcanic Titan - Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Hurrican Titan - Sslither (Inhumanoids) *Cyclops - Gagoyle (Inhumanoids) *Ares, God of War - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Gods - Various Animated Animals *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog as themsleves Trailer/Transcript: *Orinocules Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Orinocules part 1 - How it all Began *Orinocules part 2 - Tobermory and Madame Cholet's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Maximus I.Q. *Orinocules part 3 - Maximus I.Q.'s Lair *Orinocules part 4 - Tomsk gets Kidnapped *Orinocules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Orinocules part 6 - Go the Distance *Orinocules part 7 - Bungo, Tombermory and Dodger Reunite *Orinocules part 8 - Bungo and Dodger meet Berk *Orinocules part 9 - Berk's One Last Hope *Orinocules part 10 - Orinoco meets Nellie (part 1, The Battle Against Caraticus P. Doom) *Orinocules part 11 - Orinoco meets Nellie (part 2) *Orinocules part 12 - Orinoco meets Nellie (part 3, Nellie and Maximus I.Q.) *Orinocules part 13 - The City of Thebes *Orinocules part 14 - The Battle Against Perfect Chaos (part 1) *Orinocules part 15 - The Battle Against Perfect Chaos (part 2) *Orinocules part 16 - The Battle Against Perfect Chaos (part 3) *Orinocules part 17 - Zero to Hero *Orinocules part 18 - What is Orinoco's Weakness? *Orinocules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Orinocules part 20 - Nellie Makes her Move *Orinocules part 21 - Romance in the Air *Orinocules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Nellie Quits/Berk's Big Discovery *Orinocules part 23 - Berk's Revelation *Orinocules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Orinocules part 25 - Maximus I.Q. Unleashes the Titans *Orinocules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Orinocules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Orinocules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Orinocules part 29 - Orinoco saves Nellie *Orinocules part 30 - Orinoco Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Orinocules part 31 - End Credits (part 1, "A Star is Born") *Orinocules part 32 - End Credits (part 2, "Go to Distance") Movie Used: *Hercules (1997) Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Wombles *Inhumanoids *Atomic Betty *Oliver & Company *Danger Mouse *The Wind in the Willows *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Aladdin (film) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Mulan (film) *Mulan 2 *My Little Pony:Escape from Catrina *Niko 2 *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Peppa Pig *A Goofy Movie *Old Bear *Goof Troop *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Quest for Camelot *Darkstalkers: The Animated Series *Robin Hood *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book 1 *The Trap Door *Nellie the Elephant *Avenger Penguins *Count Duckula *The Penguins of Madagascar *Rubbadubbers *Postman Pat *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Looney Tunes *Sonic Adventure *Farce of the Penguins *Shrek (film) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs